


Gum

by BubblegumCat



Series: You Are The Music While The Music Lasts [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Coffee Drinking, F/F, Smoking, its not very long but eh, kinda abit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCat/pseuds/BubblegumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I didn't get much sleep last night, but that's alright, it was worth it just to see you move that hair from your eyes, and smile like you do.'</p><p>Marceline's kinda sad, she smokes too much, and Bonnibel is becoming more and more important to her<br/>(also the song is Gum by Moose Blood, they're really good go check them out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gum

I exhale the smoke I've been holding in my lungs. I've been smoking a lot more than usual lately. Probably too much. I guess because I've been feeling a bit down lately, and I haven't been talking about it like I know I maybe should. 

It's cold outside here where I'm standing in my little garden on the grass. My feet are freezing, and I wriggle my toes in the damp little tufts of green. It's just getting light, the sky all pale lilacs and soft pinks. I like these moments on my own, but I like being with her more, so I take one last long drag before flicking my cigarette away onto the concrete of the patio, and I make my way back inside. The concrete is even colder than the grass. 

I shut the backdoor behind me and I hear a voice from the doorway into the kitchen. "Smoking again?" I turn to see Bonnie leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, her face unreadable. 

"Mhm," I mumble, not wanting to fully acknowledge what she said. I make myself busy, brewing some coffee. "You want some?" She shakes her head, motioning to a mug on the table, before she comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. 

"Will you try and stop one day?" I pause, but I already know my answer really.

"Maybe one day." She sighs, and gives my waist a gentle squeeze, before letting me go. 

"You wanna watch Donnie Darko when you're done making your coffee?" she asks, and I smile and nod. She knows it's one of my favourites. She nods once and gives me a peck on the cheek. Then she pads back through to the living room. 

I sigh heavily. I'm exhausted, I didn't sleep that well. Nights aren't all that great for me usually, but they're a lot better when Bonnie's around. I like lying next to her and just watching her. She stayed up with me for awhile and we sat in the dark watching few movies, The Virgin Suicides, American Beauty, stuff like that. I mainly watched her though. She has this way about her, like the way she moves her hair away from her eyes. And when she notices me staring she has this smile, this specific smile, like she reserves it for special moments. I've only seen her smile like that when she's happy, it really reaches her eyes and it's, like, the realest thing I've ever seen. 

We're new to this whole relationship thing. We've been friends for years, it's like I've known her all my life, but lately it's been more, intense, between us. She makes me feel more than I probably ever have. Fuckin cliché, I know, but I mean it man.

As I'm thinking all this I realise the kettle already boiled quite a bit ago, so I tip it onto the instant coffee heaped at the bottom of my mug, give it a stir and head into the living room. I sink down into the sofa next to Bonnie, entwining my fingers through hers. I hope she can stay the night again tonight.


End file.
